There is significant interest in using the 4G long term evolution (LTE) physical layer over satellite links. Mobile satellite networks are increasingly assessing the use of LTE as the air interface (radio access technology) for next generation systems. Using the widely deployed, field proven LTE physical layer in conjunction with associated Layer 2 and 3 radio access technologies can be very beneficial for satellite networks. LTE technology provides several benefits, for example, seamless support for 4G and/or evolved packet system (EPS)-based services, a range of standardized modulation and coding schemes and standardized resource definitions (e.g., frequency and time) that are well suited for 4G and/or EPS services. LTE technology further supports dynamic control of modulation/coding depending upon link and terminal characteristics, supports dynamic resource allocation depending upon user traffic needs and is compatible with the evolved packet core (EPC) network via the S1 interface. There are, however, a number of areas where LTE default protocols and/or procedures need to be modified for use in a satellite environment.